What You Really Mean To Me
by BiancaIsHere
Summary: Final Chapter. Lizzie and Edwin tell them that they know about their relationship and Derek and Casey decide whether they should stay together or forget about their feelings to avoid any...complications. [Was On huge Hiatus...starting new story after this
1. Music Hides The Pain Introduction

I don't own any of the characters…rub it in!

**Chapter 1: Music Hides the Pain**

Casey lied down on her bed and bobbed her head to the music that was coming out of her stereo. The door began to shake as someone was trying to get inside. Casey finally got up and swung the door open. "What do you want Derek?" she said with one hand on the door knob and the other on her hip. "I want you to lower your music because I can't hear myself think!" Derek said with a sarcastic smile as he pushed Casey aside and lowered the music.

Casey stormed towards him and raised the volume. "My room, my music. If I want the music loud its going to be loud no matter if you like it or not." Derek sarcastically laughed while grabbing the stereo and then walked out of the room. Casey let out a grunt and followed him to the room.

"Please give me my stereo back." Casey asked as she stuck out her hand. Derek handed the stereo and then smiled. "Here. Just don't put it so loud please!" he asked as he jumped on his bed and then breathed in deeply. Casey looked at him for a moment and then walked inside her room. She placed the stereo on her dresser and she jumped on her bed. Her eyes glanced at a picture of her and Sam. Casey closed her eyes and then laid her face down on the pillow. _Why did he break up with me?_ Casey thought as tears began to form on the rim of her eyes and her hand knocked down the picture.

Derek looked at the picture of the family and he smiled. His fingers lightly touched Casey in the picture and he retrieved his hand. _Why am I acting this way?_ he thought as he got up from his bed and walked out of his room towards Casey's room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open.

"Leave me alone!" Casey shouted. Derek opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge. "What point of leave me alone did you not get." her voice was muffled because of the pillow. She slowly got up and wiped her tears, still not looking at the person who had entered her room. Derek remained quite and looked at Casey. When she finally turned to find Derek at the edge of her bed, she rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Are you here to make fun of me? Make me do something for you? Ruin my life?" she said as she bent her knees in front of her face and hid her face in between.

"I am here for you." Derek said softly as he looked at Casey and then at the floor. He could hear Casey shuffle and put her head up. Derek looked up at Casey and saw her sitting right next to him. Tears began to fall down her face as she sniffed again and then looked at Derek. "What's wrong Casey?" he asked.

Casey had burst out in tears and she leaned on Derek's shoulder. Derek looked down at Casey and wrapped his arms around her. "He dumped you didn't he?" she asked as he let her fingers go through her hair and then he looked at the picture on the ground. Derek sighed as she looked up at him and nodded. Derek wiped her tears and then slowly got up and looked at the picture of Sam and Casey. She looked so beautiful in the picture. Her eyes sparkled and her smile made his stomach flutter. Derek shook his head lightly and placed the picture face down on her side table.

Derek walked towards the door and then looked back at Casey. "I'll be right back. I need to do something." he said as she walked to his room and grabbed his phone. He pressed a number and then the talk button. A ringing sound came out of the receiver and then a teenage boy's voice.

"Hello"  
"Sam…its Derek."

"Oh what's up D?"

"You broke up with her. And you didn't tell me"  
"Um…I couldn't. I thought you would kill me"  
"Well guess what? I found out anyways. And now your going to regret breaking her heart." Derek pressed the end button and placed the phone on the charger. He walked into Casey's room and shut the door. Casey sniffed and then looked at Derek. "What did you do?" she asked as she slowly got up and wiped her tears. Derek smiled and gave her a reassuring look. He placed his hand on her arm and she motioned her downstairs towards the kitchen. When they both got there, Derek took out some orange juice and strawberries. He poured the orange juice in the glass and gave it to Casey with the strawberries.

"I've heard that girls like to eat a lot of sweets when they are sad. But since your not normal I shall give you sweet healthy fruits." he said with a small laugh and then smiled. He looked at Casey and she had a small smile on her face. She picked up a strawberry and popped it in her mouth. "I talked to Sam and let him know that I am going to kill him tomorrow at school." he said as he grabbed a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. Casey looked at him and then swallowed the strawberry.

"Why would you do that?" she said as she took a sip of the orange juice and placed it down on the counter.  
"Because…you're my stepsister and I told him that if he broke your heart I would break him." he said with a smirk and then winked at Casey. He popped in another strawberry and then chewed it, thinking about Casey. Yea you want to defend her…but there is another reason your doing this. he thought to himself as he glanced at the refrigerator then back at Casey.

"That's nice of you Derek. I didn't think you would do that." she said with a confused smile as she took another sip of the orange juice and swallowed the other piece of strawberry she had in her mouth. Once she had drunk the last piece of orange juice, she got up and put away the strawberries. She let her fingers run through her hair and she walked towards Derek. He was still deep in thought when she had walked behind him. Casey wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Thanks Derek." she whispered as she headed up the stairs and closed the door to her room. Derek had awoken from his deep thinking trance and smiled. He could feel Casey's arms around him and he got up from the chair and ran to his room. He closed the door behind him and he lied down on his bed again. He covered his face with his hands and he shook his head._ What is wrong with me?_ he thought as he turned off the lights and staired at the ceiling.


	2. You'll Get What You Deserve

**((Here is the "first chapter" of the story. The first was merely an intro to the plot. Hope you like! Also…I am leaving to a cruise on Saturday and not sure if I am going to get a hold of a computer to right some chapters down so I am going to write as much as I can before I leave…I'll let all of you know thank you so much for the reviews and alerts on my story. It means a lot to me)) **

**Chapter 2: You'll Get What You Deserve **

Derek walked down the halls and towards his locker. He glanced at Casey's locker across from his to see if she was there. Casey appeared from behind the locker door and looked at Derek. She smiled at him and then closed the locker door. Derek smiled back and then looked down on the ground. He closed the locker door and walked towards her. "Hey Casey, how are you?" he said as he leaned against the locker. Casey sighed and then walked under his arm and then turned back to look at him. "I am better now, thanks!" she yelled as she walked farther away from him and then turned back, causing him to run right into Sam.

"Oh, sorry Case. Are you ok?" Sam said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Sam." she replied as she pulled her shoulders back causing his hand to fall and gave him a fake smile. Derek looked at him and had fury in his eyes. He stormed towards Sam and cracked his knuckles. Casey turned back and saw Derek coming and she hastily moved aside and stared at him. Oh God Derek…you were being serious. she thought to herself as she looked at the floor and hid the small smile she had on her face.

Sam began to shake and slowly back away. "Uh…hey D! What's up?" he said stuttering as he continued to back away but Derek only walked faster.

"Oh nothing Sam. Just the usual. You know, relaxing and beating up you!" he yelled as he ran faster and grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt. Derek raised his hand and made it into a fist. "I told you that you would regret it." he said with a smirk as he punched his best friend in the jaw. Sam collapsed to the floor and Derek backed away. Students looked at Derek and then at Sam and then back at Derek as though they had seen the most shocking moment in a soap opera. When a best friend turns on his best friend because of his stepsister. Derek turned to look at the students and he motioned them to go away. In a matter of seconds the students resumed to their normal activities.

Casey's jaw dropped as she walked towards Derek and still had her jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Derek! You almost knocked out your best friend!" she said covering her mouth with her hands. Derek looked at Sam and then at Casey. He shrugged his shoulders and then smiled.

"Well I told you that I would kill him. Obviously I didn't mean it literally. Just gave him a little Derek power." he said with a wink and then a laugh. Sam began to get up slowly and then looked at Derek. He was silent and couldn't think of anything to say. He looked at Casey and then walked away.

Casey looked down and then at Derek. He put his hand on her shoulder and then nudged her. "Come on Case. I just beat up my best friend since I was little. Don't give the silent treatment cause if not I might say I was sorry to him." Casey looked at him and laughed.

"Sorry. Well, class is about to start. I'll see you at home." she said smiling. Derek looked into her eyes and then hugged her. Casey at first didn't return the hug out of shock. She then put her arms around him and then returned the hug. Derek then realized what had happened and he began to pull away.

Derek scratched his head and then laughed. "Figured I would give some love after that. I'm not getting gushy about it so don't get any ideas dork." he said with a wink and he pushed her back playfully. Casey smiled and nodded her head. She head down one way of the hall and Derek the other. He put both of his hands on his head and grunted. _What came over me! Damn it…I am going crazy. _Derek thought to himself as he turned a corner and entered his class.

Casey had turned a corner of the hall and ran into Emily. "Oh my God Casey! I heard about the fight!" she said as she looked at Casey with wide eyes. "Did Derek knock Sam to the floor?" he asked as she looked at her with dreamy eyes as though she was looking at Derek. Casey laughed and then nodded her head with a surprised expression.

"I couldn't believe it myself really…I mean he told me yesterday that he was going to do something about it but I just figured he was going to tell him off. But punching him that hard? Didn't even cross my mind!" she said with a small laugh and then both of them entered their classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the house, Lizzie and Edwin sat down on the couch and watched the television. Edwin looked at Lizzie and then smiled. "You know Lizzie, I don't hear any screaming." he said with a confused look as he glanced at the stairs and then back at Lizzie. She nodded and then got up from the couch and grabbed Edwin. Both of them quietly walked up the stairs. Edwin pointed at her and then at Casey's room and then himself and then at Derek's room. Lizzie nodded her head again and crawled towards Casey's room to hear if something was coming from inside.

Casey laughed and then fell on her bed. "It was crazy Em. I walked passed Sam before I left the school and he just stared at me with an ice pack on his jaw!" she said with a small laugh and then sighed. "Hey Em, can I call you later? I need to think about stuff." Casey said and clicked the end button after saying goodbye. Her hand dropped the phone beside her and she stared at the ceiling.

Derek stared at his computer screen and held the phone beside his ear. "I couldn't believe I did either! I mean…I knew I was going to do it but…that hard? I don't know…I guess I just got a litte crazy." he said clicking on the mouse and then rested his forehead on his palm. "I can't tell you. Just know that it was for a good reason." he said as he looked at the door and then got up from his seat. "I'll call you later ok?" he said as he ended the conversation and walked towards the door.

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other with frightened looks and they both ran into the bathroom. Once they closed the door they put their backs to the door and breathed heavily. "That was a close one!" Lizzie said, trying to regain her breath. Edwin nodded his head and fell to the ground putting his ear to the door.

"Casey, can I come in?" Derek asked as he had knocked on the door before. Casey jumped out of the bed and swung the door open with a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked inside and sat down on her bed. Casey closed the door and then shook her head.

"Um…sorry. So what's up?" she said as she sat down next to him. She looked at Derek and then at the wall in front of them. Casey felt awkward inside. She felt nervous.

Derek looked at Casey and then took a deep breath. "I have…something to tell you."

Hope you liked! Remember to R&R and read my author note on the top!


	3. My Way of Telling You

**((Hello everyone! I am sorry bout the short stories but its all I can do with the time that's available to me. I live in FL so school starts in early August so I have been preparing for high school along with this cruise. I have bad timing to start writing fan fiction stories…well I promise that once I come back I will try to make them longer and worth reading thanks!)) **

**Chapter 3: My Way of Telling You**

Casey looked at Derek with an anticipated look. She didn't know what he was going to say. The frightening part was that he would probably say a mean joke and ruin the "moment" they were having, like he did when she took the blame for the party they had when their parents were gone. Derek stared into her eyes and Casey stared back.

"I…love you." Derek said it slowly and hesitantly. The fear of Casey rejecting him had taken control of him and he couldn't take the pressure. He had to say something afterwards but Casey just continued to stare at him with her mouth slightly open.

"I never would have thought you loved me." she said softly, almost like a whisper.

"Well I do…the more I got to know you…I mean I know that we fight a lot but its because I can't be nice to you. Teasing you is the only way I can go through it."

"Derek…I am your stepsister. You don't have to tease me just cause you don't want to admit you love your stepsister!" she said with a smile. Derek looked at her with a confused expression and then he buried his face in his hands. He realized that Casey didn't understand what he meant by "I love you". He breathed in deeply and then opened his mouth to say something but Casey interrupted him by putting her hand on his and then smiling. "I love you too, Derek. But we don't have to fight. I mean we are different but…we can get along! Like today." she said with a big smile and a small laugh.

"Casey…you don't understand. I don't love you like a stepsister…I love you. I have always been in love with you. Haven't you noticed that I havent been with a girl since you got here? I broke up with them…I mean I have flirted with girls so that you wouldn't think I was turning gay or whatever but I havent stuck to a relationship because I love you. And when you went out with Sam I got mad. I tried to stop it by making up the male code. But I realized how much you wanted to be with him and how mad you would be at me for not letting you so I did. Watching you two be together…knowing that the girl that I wanted was being taken by my best friend. And the time that I flirted with Emily so you could go crazy, I also did cause I was fed up with you and Sam. I wanted to get back at you for that. Casey, everything about you makes me crazy…your eyes, your hair, the way you get frustrated cause things arent in order. It makes me want you more. Everyday I wonder whether you feel the same way…whether you might think of me as a nice, friendly guy. Not a annoying self-centered boy that lives across the hallway. I just put up the image so that I don't express my feelings and get rejected. When I saw you were crying I knew that Sam had done something to you. I got furious at him…for breaking my love's heart. That's why at school I knocked him down. And I did it hard. So I just wanted you to know what I really thought of you. My true feelings…even if our parents are married…I still love you and always will." Derek said and he pulled his hand from under Casey's and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He got up from her bed and walked out of the room and into his. His heart was racing, his face was pale. _Did I just…no…I did…I just told her the truth…what if she doesn't feel the same! She said it herself that she loves me like a brother. Oh God what have I done…its too late to say I was kidding…that would be too cruel and unreal. Damn it! Now I just need to breath in and out and relax. _Derek thought to himself as he paced back and forth and then breathed in deeply.

Casey was still on her bed, staring at where Derek once was. After a few minutes she placed her hand on the cheek that he kissed and stared at the door. Her heart was aching, her hands were shaking. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not. The fact that she had misunderstood him the first time he said "I love you" was pounding her head. She began to get up from the bed and walk towards the door. Casey walked slowly towards Derek's door and then stood in front of it, hesistant as to opening or knocking on the door.

Edwin and Lizzie just stared at each other. They had heard whispers coming from Casey's room and the majority was Derek's voice. When he had stopped they heard him open and close the door and then walk to his room. Lizzie scratched her head and then blew air.

"It had to have been something Edwin…he left without a response from Casey. It was like a whole story coming out of his mouth…but what?" she whispered as she leaned her head on the door quietly. Edwin shrugged his shoulders and then heard a door opening. His eyes became wide and both of them scurried to the wall closest to Derek's room.

Casey had now gotten the courage to open the door but as she twisted the handle the door flew open and Derek stood an inch away from Casey. Her heart was racing, her eyes getting lost into his. Derek had stared back into her blue eyes and after his confession he didn't know what to do. His desire to hold on to her and kiss her was uncontrollable but he had to try. He never got a response from Casey…he had to leave after what he had did. The fear of being rejected was too much for him. But then he realized, maybe that's what Casey cam here to do. To admit that she too loved him. He wasn't sure but after a minute of staring at each other Casey began to open her mouth and say something.

"Derek, can I come inside?" she asked.

"Yea." he said backing up and letting her come inside. Casey slowly walked inside and sat down on his bed. Derek closed the door and looked at her.

"I don't know what to say Derek, I didn't know you could feel that way about me. I cant believe that everything you said was true." Casey said looking at the floor.

"But it is." Derek said softly and then looked down on the floor also. "Are you going to say now that you don't love me the same way as I do you?"

Casey looked up at him and got up from the bed quietly. She walked towards him and held his hand. Derek looked up and stared into her beautiful blue eyes again.

"No…its where I tell you this." she slowly raised her hands around his neck and let her lips gently touch his. Derek immediately kissed her and then Casey let her tongue lightly touch his lower lip, asking for an entrance. Derek gladly accepted and they had been kissing for what it seems like an eternity. But after 3 minutes of "affection" a knocking sound was coming from his door. Casey immediately pulled back and looked at the door, her arms still around Derek's neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Smerek! Daddy says its dinner time!" she said as she gave one last knock and hopped down the stairs.

Derek looked at Casey and then smirked. Casey licked her lips and then smiled. She went in for one last kiss and then grabbed his hands, leading him outside of his room. Derek's heart was racing and his mind was replaying what had just happened inside of his room.

"I just heard Casey say a few words…and they were in there for a few minutes." Edwin said as he looked at Lizzie with a worried expression. Lizzie nodded her head and then got up and walked towards the bathroom door.

"We'll find out more later, Edwin. Let's eat dinner and then we'll talk about the plan." Lizzie said as she winked at Edwin and he nodded with a smile. They both peeked out of the bathroom door and then walked out quietly when they saw that no one was around.

**((Ok…so I am trying to understand how these writers can write so much! I mean this chapter took almost three pages of Word Processor but when I submitted it…it was short! WHY? Agh…would it turn out longer if I put it on Microsoft Word? I wonder…but problem is that I don't have Microsoft Word…damn computer! Well how did everyone like it? Let me know by reviewing! ))**


	4. Do You Ever Mean What You Say

**((Hey everyone! So very sorry that it has been awhile…I have a lot to deal with so here it goes! I am going to start it fresh…new…everything from the start! I have a whole Christmas break to write this out so get ready readers!! WOOO lol by the way…as you all know….I don't own any of the characters…lets all sigh aloud SIGH lmao alright well here we go!))**

**Chapter 4: Do You Ever Mean What You Say**

**Smiles were spread across the dinner table, oddly enough between Derek and Casey. There was no comment on it, especially from the parents that kept on looking at each other with widespread eyes. "Can you pass the bowl of lettuce Derek?" Casey asked very sweetly as she spread out her arms to grasp the bowl.**

"**Of course Casey. You want some dressing with that? This one is really good." Derek passed her a bottle of Caesar dressing and Casey openly took it and poured a bit of it on her plate. Casey smiled at Derek as she dipped a bit of her lettuce in the dressing. Derek raised his eyebrow with a smile waiting for her opinion on it.**

"**Its okay…its missing something though. Thanks for giving me the tip though."**

**Casey smiled and Derek smiled back. Edwin looked at his stepsister in complete awe.  
After the most awkward dinner that the family had ever gone through, they all went their separate ways. Lizzie and Edwin went to the living room and Derek and Casey went upstairs. **

"**Ok now we need to know what is going on. Did he tell her or what?!" Lizzie said as she buried her face in her hands. Edwin shrugged and then sighed.**

"**We need to get in Casey's head. We obviously know what Derek is feeling…now we need to see about Casey."**

**Back upstairs, Derek lied down on his bed and relaxed. He had his hands on his forehead and a smile on his face. A sudden knock had interrupted his thoughts and Derek was almost glad that it did. He got up and opened the door, happy to see the person he was looking forward to seeing.**

"**Hey Derek, I need to get this off my chest. I just can't keep it in any longer!" Casey said as she smiled and then walked towards his bed. Derek followed her and then smiled. "I have been thinking about saying it for a while but I didn't want to ruin-"**

**Derek interrupted her with a touch of her shoulder and then a smirk.**

"**Just tell me." he said with a soft tone.**

"**Okay…well…um…"Casey said with a giggle and then a deep breath. Derek anticipated this moment for a long time. He was overwhelmed with just being next to her. "I heard about you planning to go to the All American Rejects Concert and that you were going to take a few friends! I wasn't supposed to mention anything cause you were going to surprise me with the tickets on my birthday but you know how much I love them and I just couldn't keep it a secret till than!" Casey jumped on his bed and began to laugh. Derek frowned and then sighed. **

_**Damn it…are you serious?! THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME!**_

**Derek put his hands on his head and then licked his lips. "Oh well…you found out! I guess this is why you were being nice to me?" he asked trying not to show his disappointment. Casey rolled on the bed to face towards him and then shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Not really…you were being nice to me so I figured I would be nice back. I guess I figured you were doing all this to trick me so that I wouldn't find out about the tickets. But it was too late!" Casey giggled and jumped up from the bed and gave Derek a hug. "You're the best you know that?" she said as she walked out of his room and shut the door behind her. Derek stood there, not knowing if he had been in a nightmare. Derek punched his bed and walked to Casey's room. Without knocking he threw the door open and then looked at her. **

"**So what was that kiss for huh? Don't you get it that I like you?" Derek whispered with a harsh tone. Casey got up from the bed and then looked down, taking a deep breath.**

"**I'm sorry…I just don't believe you. I mean…do you ever mean what you say! I kissed you so that you would just…shut up. I don't feel the same way about you." Casey said as she slowly looked up, but he had already gone. Her eyes stared at the door and then she turned on her heel and walked towards her bed. She stared at the place where the picture frame once was. Tears trickled down her eyes as she lied down and buried her face in her pillow.**

_What have I done…I hurt him…maybe he wasn't lying this time._ **she thought to herself as Lizzie had come inside her room and closed the door behind her. Edwin had entered Derek's room and closed the door behind him, finding him on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. Lizzie and Edwin sighed and simultaneously said.**

"**We know whats been going on…" and with those words both Derek and Casey looked to their sibilings, standing by their doorsteps with crossed arms.**


	5. The Truth Is Inevitably The End

-1** New and final chapter guys! I'm very sorry for not updating lately but 2007 has not been a nice year for me. So I am ending this chapter nice and long and perfect. For all my fans that I love dearly I have a new story coming out hopefully tonight. I have a plan to type out all of my chapters and post them 2 or 3 at a time so you have plenty to read! Lol well here we go the final installment to this one.**

**Chapter 5: The Truth Is Inevitably the End**

Cassie sat there staring at her sister go on about what she and Edwin had picked up on. How they were being nice to each other…too nice for comfort. The punch to the jaw. And the punch to the heart that Cassie gave Derek.

Derek sat there staring at his brother go on about what he and Lizzie had discovered. How he would act weird every time he left Cassie's room. The long conversation he had with Cassie in her room although they weren't exactly sure what he had said. And the pain he felt when Cassie didn't believe him.

"We know…you two are horrible at hiding it." Lizzie had told her sister with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"You should really try harder at hiding your feelings. I think it was possible for Marti to even put it together." Edwin said to his brother with his arms crossed and a small laugh with a hint of fear.

Derek and Cassie just sat there. Each in their own rooms. Thinking.

Derek was the first to speak to Edwin. "Why…do you even care." he said quietly.

"Probably because it was awkward enough to find out."

"Get out." Derek said as he pointed to the door. Edwin didn't move -which was amazement even to him- and began to speak again. "Why aren't you leaving?" Derek asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because I have more to say."

Lizzie began to walk towards Cassie as she finally began to speak. "I don't know what to do Lizzie. I am trying to get over Sam and all of a sudden Derek decides to tell me the truth? I can't deal with it Lizzie! I think I made up the lamest excuse in the world to get past the truth. All American Reject Tickets? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Cassie let out a scream in her pillow and then breathed out heavily.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and looked at Cassie. "Case, you really shouldn't have done that though. I know that you do love him back. Edwin and I have known that for a while now. It's not that hard to put together."

Cassie sighed and looked back at her. "But you realize…that the two of you together -although very cute- can cause some trouble. I mean do you honestly think that mom and George will be okay with their kids getting together? I mean…this isn't the movie Because I Said So!"

Cassie stared at her and raised her eyebrow. Lizzie sighed and continued. "You know…when Mandy Moore and that guy she likes hook up but her mom is like making out with Mandy's guy's dad?"

A blank stare again. "Never mind. Just think about it okay. If you really think it will work between the two of you than by all means be happy." Lizzie smiled and got up.

Cassie looked at her and said softly. "How do you do it." Lizzie looked back at her with a questioning look. "Love Edwin yet play it off." Lizzie looked down and then at the door.

"I…I just do." and with that she closed the door and walked off. Cassie looked at the door knob and then at the direction of Derek's room.

"Look Derek. Do you honestly think you can be the guy that Casey needs? You shouldn't tangle yourself up in this web if you don't think you can handle it."

"But I love her Edwin." he said as he punched his pillow and looked at the ceiling with a frustrated expression.

"I know…but really…think about it. I love Lizzie but I have never told her the truth about my feelings. I don't want to ruin everything. I mean…what if I do something wrong and I hurt her. I'll be forced to see her hurt everyday when I walk in through that door."

Derek looked at Edwin "You've been thinking about this haven't you. About Lizzie I mean?" Edwin looked at the door and shook his head.

"Forget about it. Just think okay? Don't jump into anything too huge." he said as he turned on his heel and held the door knob. "I don't know what it is about these MacDonald girls…they have us Venturis shot."

He opened the door and left, leaving Derek on his bed to think.

The night went by and it was about 3 in the morning. Everyone asleep and in their beds. Except Cassie and Derek. Each of them almost in the same position that they had been when their siblings had talked to them. Cassie got up from her bed and slowly walked out her room and into the kitchen. Derek heard her come out of her room and he shot up from his bed. He quietly followed her into the kitchen.

She was sitting at the breakfast table with her head buried in her hands. Derek lightly touched her back and smiled at her.

"Hey…" a short silence interrupted by Casey's smile to his response. She repeated the same phrase to him only in a softer tone. "So Lizzie talked to you?"

"Yea…Edwin talked to you about us -" Cassie was interrupted by his nod. "Oh."

"He told me that…we shouldn't be together…although…you don't love me nor believe me when I say that I do. So I guess it makes no difference." Derek turned his back to Cassie and pretended he was doing something else.

Cassie got up from her chair and snuck behind him. "Look…I'm sorry for not believing you. I just…I'm not doing so good lately and its hard to believe some things. Especially this coming from you. I mean…I don't want to hurt my mom and George if us being together will affect them."

Derek turned and looked at her blue eyes. It hurt that he thought…he couldn't be what she needed.

"Your right. We shouldn't. And to be honest…I don't want to hurt you. I can't live with that. I love you too much." he looked down but felt a hand touch his chin. Cassie lifted it slowly and looked at him.

"You could never hurt me. I'm numb because of how much I love you." and she kissed him for what seemed to them an eternity. But…unfortunately it wasn't.

It had to been a few months later…maybe a year because now Derek looked different and so did everyone else. They got older.

Derek had gone out with one more person since that night and her name was Kendra. It lasted bit longer than usual relationships he has had but its been heard that it was because he tried to get into a serious relationship and forget about Cassie. It didn't work.

Casey is currently going out with a guy named Max. She is happy with him but every now and then there are some signs that show she still loves Derek. She is trying to move on as well.

The family goes on about its normal crazy lives. Everyone acting as they should. The love between Casey and Derek is hidden until sundown.

Both of them continue to meet each other at night to spend the few hours they can together like they wanted to. Kissing….talking…hugging…just the things that lovers would normally do. Just…Dasey style.

**Alright people! That was the final chapter I hope you liked it. I'm going to post my new story over the weekend when I get to my dad's house. R&R for this story though!! 3 **


End file.
